The present invention pertains to tape, film, fibers, packaging and containers made from certain types of polyethylene resins. A variety of applications in which films, sheets, tape and other articles are extruded, molded, blown or cast, cooled, and then later heated and stretched or orientated are known in the art and for example also include a double bubble method for biaxially orienting thermoplastic films such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,456,044 and 3,555,604 to Pahlke. This method including the steps of producing a primary tubing by melt extrusion from a die, inflating the tubing by introducing air into the interior thereof, then cooling and collapsing the tubing, reinflating the tubing to form a secondary bubble, then reheating the film to its draw temperature. In the draw or expansion zone, the tubing is oriented in the transverse direction through radial expansion of the bubble and oriented in the machine direction by drawing down the bubble. When machine and/or transverse stretching occurs, the bubble expansion is accompanied by a reduction of the thickness.
Applicants have discovered that certain polyolefins, and more preferably a polyethylene (PE) homopolymer or copolymer resin, are more suitable for the oriented processes. The polyethylene resins exhibit excellent elasticity, toughness, stretch and optical properties for such applications.